My Name Is Thomas
by Yuyash
Summary: Set in a future where the Young Champions of the games led the world to a new era that seems utopian but might not be, this is Thomas Peterson's journey as a Trainer (starting with Kanto). Thomas is one of the few Saffron Silphers, the most prestigious kind of Trainer in the world. But this is bound to get him in lots of trouble. Check intro for more. Rated T for safe.
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone. This is a remake of an old story of mine (that I think was worse as I was younger when I wrote it), this time set in a futuristic setting.  
You may NOT want to read this intro if you'd prefer to find out what's going on in this world through the story (I'll make sure to bring everything said here up eventually). You may want to read this intro if you'd prefer to know what's really happening from the very beginning.**

It is 2016. It's been about two decades since the Era of Young Champions. For the Nihon country, which is comprised of the four major regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, these were Red, Ethan, Brendan and Lucas respectively. Under these four Champions, who are now in their 30s, the Nihon country has seen lots of development, mostly thanks to the help of Silph Co. and Devon Corporation (which has been absorbed by Silph) as well. The rest of the world is following suit, with several other Young Champions of other regions helping the cause. Saffron City is pretty much the center of the world, though.

The world has gotten rid of the monophasic sleep schedule that results in reduced productivity. Everyone follows the Dymaxion sleep cycle now, which splits each day in four parts (Morning, Day, Evening, and Night) lasting 5.5 hours, separated by 0.5 hour nap intervals. This means that 22 hours per day are now productive instead of about 16. Food has been standardized to an optimal kind of bread for each person that contains the exact nutrients they need for the next 6 hours and should be consumed as soon as they wake up. Crime rates are reduced compared to the old days, and everyone feels much more safe than before, in a technology-filled world where every person has a single data file with all their relevant personal information.

Warp tiles can now be used as full-fledged teleporters all over the world. Master Balls are now on sale albeit a bit too expensive for the average Trainer to afford, and same goes for Porygon and Up-Grade/Porygon2 sold by Silph (the Dubious Disc for evolution to Porygon-Z, not being trademarked, is a free download worldwide). Pokemon breeding has been improved with strong Egg Moves available to all Starter Pokemon, as well as an overall average stat increase thanks to a technique known as "IV breeding". TMs are more widespread as well, although their cost is also high. Thankfully, there are several TM libraries which contain all the TMs which Trainers can borrow for a few moments to teach moves to their Pokemon before returning them. New Trainer's Week was established to standardize the way new Trainers get Pokemon and pit them against each other so they can all grow in their early days.

The most influential people in the world seem to be those affiliated with Silph Co. and its international branches and are known as "Silphers". They have unique silver badges which are pretty much a VIP pass all over the world. The color silver has been associated with Silph as a whole because of the similarity in the words. Silphers are the most likely candidates for all seats of power in the world, be it political, Pokemon Champions, Top Coordinators or anything else.

The entire system may look like a utopia, but it is quite rotten in its core, as the Silphers are the ones that reign supreme while the rest of the world lives more humble lives, even though they are more luxurious than what it was like 20 years ago. To keep the masses sedated, the conflict between Battlers and Coordinators gets stirred up and 3 conflicting teams with HQs in Saffron are maintained; Team Instinct, led by Spark; Team Mystic, led by Blanche; and Team Valor, led by Candela.

Thomas Peterson is the son of a high-ranking manager in Silph's Saffron HQ, who is about to become a Pokemon Trainer this very year, alongside 5 other Saffron Silphers (and a few more non-Silphers) he knows full well, some friends and other rivals.

Recently there have been people debating against the system, but they haven't achieved anything important. It may only be a matter of time before they take action, though, and the fate of the world shall be decided once again from that point onwards. Thomas and the rest of his generation are going to be pivotal for the events that will unfold. His Pokemon journey shall be unlike most others…


	2. Chapter 1: Saffron Pokemon Center

My name is Thomas, and this will be the chronicle of my Pokemon journey.

Saturday Morning, June 4th 2016: First day of New Trainer's Week

The alarm hit 06:00 and started ringing loudly. I woke up and turned it off. I still feel a bit groggy, as I had to use the Jigglypuff video to nap properly. Couldn't get to sleep without help because I'm so hyped about becoming a Trainer this Morning! Which is why I have to eat my Food, put my black/dark blue T-shirt and shorts as well as the black sneakers on and use the bathroom quickly so I can make it to the Pokemon Center as early as possible; better not waste any time and get stuck in the queue. Just shouted a hasty "Good Morning! See you later!" to my parents before leaving home, I'll be back soon after all.

I tried to run to the Pokemon Center as fast as I could, but I'm not that good of a runner. There were just a few people before me in the queue. I couldn't see any of my fellow Silphers yet, which is slightly surprising; I would expect the Caseys and Dalem to be here already. Axon would like to get here a.s.a.p. but has to wait for Christy.

I turned around for a moment to see how many people made it after me, and that's when I saw her; she looked so gorgeous with her long golden hair and white dress, even though it doesn't seem practical for a Trainer at all. Her style and posture makes me think that her family has a fair share of money, even though they're definitely not Silphers. It also seems like she's going to be a Coordinator. In any case, she looks so pretty… I should better act like a gentleman here, getting just a single spot later shouldn't be too bad, not to mention it'll be a nice way to start conversation with her.

"Good morning, miss. After you, please."

She smiled: "Oh, thank you so much! Such kindness is rare these days."

I continued: "It's nothing, really. Glad to make a lady's day slightly better in any way I can. Especially when it is her first Morning as a Trainer."

She blushed: "You're so nice. I really appreciate your gesture right now, I'm so stressed about my first Morning ever. Oh, by the way, sorry for not introducing myself yet. I'm Gloria, nice to meet you."

I was glad she introduced herself first, because this way I could do so too without being that shy about it: "Huh, just realized I didn't introduce myself either. I'm Thomas, nice to meet you too. You shouldn't worry too much about your first Morning, this is a Morning you will cherish a lot later on-"

I was interrupted by the Caseys who just arrived. The male one shouted at me: "Hey, Peterson! How on earth did you get here before us! I blame it on the fact that our house is closer to this place than yours!"

His sister went next: "You might have come here earlier but we'll make sure to get ahead of you as soon as possible!"

I just waved back at them, not saying anything, as I'd have to shout to be heard and I consider that very rude. Besides, they interrupted my chat with Gloria.

"Sorry, Gloria, those two are family friends and soon-to-be rivals of mine. They get a bit too competitive over everything."

She just smiled: "Haha, I understand, no need to apologize. I guess Peterson is your last name? That's a nice one, I'm Gloria Patricks."

"Nice name for you too. Anyways, I was in the middle of saying something, wasn't I? But I forgot by now, sorry"

"It's OK. At least you seem to have a few friends, even if they're a bit annoying. I have none…"

I knew exactly what to say: "You've got one now, me. So don't feel too bad-"

I was interrupted again, this time it was Axon and Christy, with Minun and Plusle on their shoulders respectively. I could hear them fighting back in the distance.

"It's your fault we're late, Christy!" "Minun, Mi!"

"Come on, Axon! The doors won't open until 07:00 anyway!" "Plusle, Plus!"

I waved at them as well, then kept talking to Gloria:

"A few more friends. That's all I have, don't worry, no more interruptions."

"I see. I'm glad you still consider me one even though we've just met. So, Thomas, are you going to be a Coordinator? Did you decide on a starter?"

"Sorry, I'm going to be a Trainer. Guess you'll be a Coordinator, though? As for the starter, I've already decided on Squirtle. What about you?"

"I see. I'll be a Coordinator indeed. From the one hand, I am a bit sad we don't have that common interest, but at least we won't have to be rivals. And I'm going with Bulbasaur."

"No problems. That girl Casey and the other one, Christy, are going to be Coordinators as well. I'll probably actually watch a few of their Contests if I have time alongside their brothers. I would like to watch some of yours too. As for Bulbasaur, it sounds like a solid pick, even though I don't feel it suits my style. Still better than Charmander…"

"You don't really like Charmander either, huh? Same here. I dislike fire. Why do you dislike it?"

"I am just a bit annoyed by how popular Charizard is compared to Venusaur and Blastoise. See those two back there? They're both going to pick Charmander, I'm sure of it. And look at how annoying they can be. Not to mention Team Charizard, which has no equivalent for the other starters. And those two hope to join that too, argh!"

"I see. I wouldn't like to join a team. I don't care about it all, besides I'll probably not be strong enough to be of any use there."

"Come on, you need to believe in yourself more! Oh well, I guess that will come with experience."

"You seem quite experienced for a beginning Trainer."

"I have been studying about it and even played the Simulation MMO."

"I see. I wouldn't like playing a fake game about being a Coordinator, it's the real thing that's cool! Although I did watch some videos of nice Contest Performances, I guess…"

We were interrupted by the doors opening. After getting in, and some more small talk, it was Gloria's turn to get in. Saffron's Nurse Joy came out and asked: "May you please come inside to get you started, miss?"

She started moving, then hesitated for a bit and said: "Sure. Although may my friend Thomas come inside as well, we're together."

I felt so happy when I heard that, stuck with a wide smile. I actually would like to turn back and see the Caseys' reaction to this but decided against it. We entered the next room together, where the table with the 3 Pokeballs and the Pokedexes was. Nurse Joy speaked up:

"Hello, you two! Please tell me your names so I can ID you."

"Gloria Patricks."

"Thomas Peterson."

"Alright. Please wait a minute as I set up your Pokedexes… and done! Here you are!" She gave us our Pokedexes. We both said thanks. She then proceeded to explain how the Pokedex works then asked us to pick a starter. Gloria picked up a Bulbasaur Pokeball and opened it:

"Bulba-saur!"

"Hello, Bulbasaur. I'm Gloria, your new Trainer. Nice to meet you." She petted it on the head, which it seemed to like. It was now my turn, but I would not just pick a Squirtle. Nurse Joy continued:

"And for you, Thomas, there is this Squirtle that you asked you receive 2 years ago in the breeding center. Here you go!" She gave me the Pokeball. It felt so nice, this was the very same Squirtle I befriended 2 years ago when my parents took me to the breeding center. I asked to get it reserved for myself as it conveniently happened to be ready for distribution this year. I opened up the Pokeball:

"Squirtle, Squi!" It then jumped and I opened my arms, then we hugged.

"Nice to see you again, Squirtle! The time has come, it's time for our team to shine!"

Gloria was surprised that I have picked my starter 2 years ago: "Oh, that's so nice. I'm a bit jealous, wish I had the time to bond with my Pokemon since that long ago."

"I'm sure you'll get enough time to bond with each other. Anyways, Nurse Joy, thanks for everything! See you!" Nurse Joy said goodbye back and we recalled our Pokemon. Once we were out, the male Casey talked to me:

"I'll beat down that Squirtle of yours with my Charmander soon! It's just a superior species!"

His sister then said: "And I'll take care of your brand new Coordinator girlfriend! Yeah, you, with the Bulbasaur! This'll be easy."

I chuckled when I heard the word "girlfriend" then turned to see Gloria's reaction. She was freaked out and then she shouted:

"I- I- I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Wow, she didn't seem like the kind of person who'd ever shout. This is not the kind of reaction I hoped for, I'm sure of that. Oh well.

We passed by Axon and Christy too. Axon said:

"So that's the Squirtle you've been talking about. Looking nice, buddy. Although we should still do our best when we battle! I have the type advantage after all." "Minun-Mi!"

Christy was next: "Nice indeed. I'll give it my best shot with your girlfr-" Axon covered his sister's mouth with his hand. He clearly heard Gloria earlier and wanted to protect his eardrums from another tantrum. Gloria tried to keep her anger contained.

I quickly spoke up to avoid it getting further attention: "Alright, guys, I should go. See you at the Tournament later!"

Upon making it to the Pokemon Center entrance, I told Gloria:

"As I said earlier, I have to go. Will you be at the Tournament later?"

She hesitated for a moment but replied: "Well, yes. See you later!"

We then parted ways and I headed home.


	3. Chapter 2: Silph Co HQ

Saturday Morning, June 4th 2016

I ran back home, sending out Squirtle just before I unlocked the door to enter. My parents were both inside, my father ready to go to work. I said:

"Hello! I'm done with the Center. Squirtle, say hi! It's been a while since you've seen my parents, hasn't it?" "Squi, Squi!"

Mom smiled: "Nice to see you again, Squirtle! You both look really good. Isn't that right, Peter?"

Dad smiled as well: "It sure is. Alright, Thomas, I'm going to work. You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

And with that I returned Squirtle, we left home and headed to Silph Co. I was so excited about going there as a Trainer. All the nice stuff, and it's almost free for me. We made it to the gate, scanned our Silpher badges in the ID Scanner and entered. The Head Secretary greeted us:

"Good Morning, Misters Peter and Thomas Peterson. You should get Thomas started, so straight to 11F you should go. Let me inform the President of your arrival."

I was shocked. I was expecting to get special treatment here today, but having a chance to talk to President Red himself? The mere thought was very stressful. My father caught on to that and patted me in the back:

"Don't worry, President Red is quite the easygoing individual. Not to mention he has a special affinity to Trainers, like you."

The secretary interrupted us: "You may proceed." We thanked her and made it to the elevator, then hit 11F. I was feeling strange as it was going up, and it wasn't motion sickness; just stress over meeting the President. Upon arriving, my father took the first step forward and told me to follow him. He knocked on the President's office door, then we entered.

The President turned and gazed at us. "Welcome!", he said. We greeted back. He then turned towards me.

"You must be Thomas. Nice to meet you, young Trainer! I'm looking forward to you making Silph proud!"

"I am honored, President. I'll always do my very best for the company."

"That's the spirit! Alright, it's time to set you up! Over here is the Saffron Silpher Starter Pack; Full Restores, Revives, Ultra Balls, just a single Master Ball that you should not waste anytime soon, and this Pokeball here, which contains your Porygon2. It knows the moves Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave and Recover and has a Specially Offensive build."

"That's great. Thanks for everything."

"You may also use our TM library to teach your Pokemon moves whenever you wish. You probably don't need those yet, though. Anyways, we should evaluate your Squirtle. Please borrow me his Pokeball for a second." I gave him Squirtle's Pokeball, and he then put it on a machine.

"I see. It is completely flawless as expected. Squirtle isn't a species that uses the move Hidden Power in a viable fashion, after all. It knows the moves Scald, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse and Aura Sphere, which is also expected. You could teach it Surf in place of Scald if you prefer extra power, although Scald's chance to burn is preferable. You may also teach it Blizzard instead of Ice Beam for better power but less accuracy. You could opt for status moves but I don't suggest it as the type coverage is really nice, and the latter two moves will prove extremely useful once it becomes a Blastoise capable of Mega Evolution."

I felt really nice when he brought up the possibility that I may be able to use Mega Evolution in the future. He then continued talking:

"In the upcoming Starters Tournament, you will have to pit your Squirtle against other, seemingly identical Squirtles. If you would like to win a battle like that you need to understand the way Squirtle battle as a species. There are several strategies you could follow; Scald is not very effective but the chance to burn can give you the upper hand, although it is a bit too luck-based. Ice Beam is a similar case, but getting the opponent Pokemon frozen is more crippling. Dark Pulse can cause the opponent to flinch, but you need to be able to act before them, which may not be always the case when all the Squirtle are trained to have the same Speed. Aura Sphere will never miss, but has no additional effect. The other moves are accurate enough, though, so you probably won't really need that unless your opponent tampers with their Squirtle's moveset to a significant extent in order to use an unorthodox strategy to force you to miss hits."

"I understand, President. I have studied on Squirtle's battling style in the Simulator MMO. I will be going with Dark Pulse most of the time."

"That's right, Thomas. You are quite smart. Analysis is an important part of being a Trainer. I can tell it is your strong suit. I guess you will be joining Team Mystic?"

"Indeed, President. I believe in the wisdom of Pokemon and people. Every harsh situation can be handled if it is analyzed well."

"Fair point. Although, as you will probably figure out later in your life as a Trainer, it is not the only important aspect of Pokemon training. The ongoing system of three teams is beneficial in several ways, but the best will always be those who can transcend the boundaries of all three. Balance between the three is important."

"I understand. Thanks for all the helpful advice, President."

"Don't say that again. I'm glad to have met you and am looking forward to your achievements in the name of Silph. Pretty sure your father is as proud of you. Isn't that right, Peter?"

My father nodded: "It is, President."

"You are dismissed, Thomas. You should go to the Team Mystic HQ and talk it out with Leader Blanche. You may then go back home and train before your first tournament match. But I guess you have though of this all already, didn't you?"

"I did, indeed." I felt quite amused that the President and current Pokemon Master agreed with me that much! Becoming as strong as him is my dream, and I won't stop pushing for it.

Red continued: "And you, Peter, should go back to work as usual. Alright! Thomas, I'll be rooting for you and your fellow Saffron Silphers in their tournament later!"

"Thanks for everything, President! Honored to have met you. See you later at home, Dad!", I said, before taking the elevator down to 1F.

… the Caseys were here by now. Expected. Oh well, no way I could've avoided them. The male one tried to taunt me again:

"I bet you got super-scared when the President wanted to talk to you! Fits you right!"

His older sister continued: "Yeah, you do not really deserve that much of the President's attention. We shall prove him that we are the best!"

I just ignored them. I'm so used to their commentary I don't let it get to me anymore.

I met Axon and Christy as soon I got outside. He approached me and said:

"Makes sense you are done first. It's Christy's fault we are late after all. Was the President scary? Are the Caseys inside?" "Minun-Mi!"

I replied: "Heh, that's so common for you two. The President is certainly awe-inspiring but not scary at all. I'm sure you'll really like what he'll have to say to you. And yeah, those two are inside… actually, what about Dalem? I didn't even see him in the Center, how late can he be, is he alright?"

Christy spoke next: "Boo, Axon, it's always me that's wrong, right?! Whatever. I certainly would like to impress the President, but it doesn't matter that much to me since I'm going to become a Coordinator." "Plusle-Plus!"

Axon continued: "As for Dalem, he definitely has his reasons for being late. Probably didn't want to have to interact with any of us. He always was a lone wolf. Meh, he won't be able to avoid us in the tournament! We'll see him then."

I nodded: "Agreed. Anyways, I'm off. See you later!"

Axon grabbed me by the arm: "Hold it! You're going to the Team Mystic HQ? I guess it fits you, but are you really sure about it?"

I was slightly annoyed, but I could see where he's coming from: "Well yes. Instinct may fit you two better, but I'll be going my own way."

Christy said: "Yeah… and those two inside are definitely joining Valor. What a bother. Although I still have no clue about Dalem."

We both nodded our heads. We indeed had no clue.

"True. Anyways, I'm really going this time. Good luck with the meeting with the President!"

And with that I headed off to the Team Mystic HQ.


End file.
